The Oak Restaurant
by Demon Boy
Summary: What do you think would happen if Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku start having feelings towards demons and demons start having feelings towards them?It's very very weird ...
1. Recipe 1 The newly opened restaurant!

Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this fic may have the same names with other anime that you might've heard before. So please don't think otherwise  
  
Author's note~ Hello minna-san! This is my new Saiyuki fic "The Oak Restaurant". I'll like to inform all the readers that I'll be changing my style of writing my fics. It's kinda troublesome using this sign * to do their actions. So I'm going to do it the normal, non dialogue way. Okay? Hope you enjoy it =^_^=  
  
The Oak Restaurant ~Menu one~  
  
" Harahetta! Harahetta! Harahetta!" Goku continued all the way. He didn't think of anything else but food, food and food.  
  
Gojyo, who has been keeping silence during the whole trip, didn't say a single word yet. Listening to the chibi saru's voice and phrase irritated him even more than ever but he still tried to keep silence until they reached the next town. The more Goku complained that he was hungry. The more Gojyo became frustrated and soon he exploded.  
  
"URUSAI BAKA SARU!"  
  
Goku looked at Gojyo with his big saru eyes. " Eh?"  
  
"I've been keeping my patience all this long to your whining saru voice and I can't stand it anymore! So just shut up already!" yelled the frustrated kappa.  
  
Hakkai smiled " That's good"  
  
Gojyo looked at Hakkai with a confused face "What's good?"  
  
" I thought you were sick since you didn't argue with Goku ever since we got on the road" explained Hakkai with his gentle loving voice.  
  
" It isn't like you Gojyo. Be quiet doesn't suit an ero kappa" Goku smiled happily.  
  
Gojyo looked angrily at Goku and started punching him " What do you mean by that, baka saru?"  
  
" Ero kappas are noisy!"  
  
"Baka sarus are noisier!"  
  
" Ero kappas are even nosier!"  
  
"Baka sarus are even even noisier!"  
  
" Ero kappas are even even even noisier!"  
  
"Shut up!!! Both of you are equally noisy!!!" shouted Sanzo as he whacked Goku and Gojyo on their heads with the paper fan.  
  
" Itei..." went the pain-headed demons.  
  
" It's so peaceful as usual," Hakkai said.  
  
A few minutes later, Goku continued saying that he was hungry but again Gojyo kept silence. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Gojyo thought over and over. As he thought over and over, he finally decided to take action but before he could yell at Goku. A piece of paper slapped Gojyo on his face.  
  
Goku started laughing at Gojyo " Horny paper face water monster. Horny paper face water monster. Horny paper face water monster." Goku continued.  
  
Gojyo listened to the annoying saru and plucked a leaf from a tree that they passed over. Then he stuffed the leaf inside Goku's mouth and teased " Leaf eating baka saru. Leaf eating baka saru. Leaf eating baka saru"  
  
During that time, Gojyo still had the piece of paper on his face but he was still able to tease Goku without any problems. Hakkai noticed the paper on Gojyo's face and took it off. Then he stopped driving so there wouldn't be any accidents while he was reading the paper while driving.  
  
" Hakkai, what are you doing? You should leave it on his face so I wouldn't have to see his ugly irritating and horny face," said Sanzo gloomily.  
  
" Nanda to, corrupted monk?" said Gojyo as soon as he heard Sanzo's insult about him.  
  
As Gojyo and Sanzo insult each other, Goku felt left out. He looked at Hakkai, who was reading the piece of paper, and asked him sweetly "Nani? Nani? Kore wa nani, Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai smiled at Goku and answered him " This? It's about a newly opened restaurant called 'the Oak Restaurant'. It's quite close to the location where we're heading. Do you wan to go?"  
  
Goku cheered happily when he heard about the news Hakkai told him " Iku iku! I want to go. Sanzo, can we go?"  
  
Sanzo sighed heavily " Let me see that paper, Hakkai!" Sanzo took the paper from Hakkai and read what it said. It was a newly opened Restaurant called 'The Oak Restaurant'. and so on and so on. " Where is this place?"  
  
" It's close to our destination"  
  
" Okay, then we'll have a look at this place"  
  
"Yay, I hope they have delicious food"  
  
"I hope they have beautiful waitresses"  
  
And so, they continued they're journey to the newly opened restaurant that was in the town where they had to pass to get to the west. When they reached the town, Goku was the first one to get off the jeep. The reason why he was the first to get off was, because he wanted to get to the restaurant to eat, eat and eat. But before he could get to anywhere, Gojyo grabbed him by the collar.  
  
" Baka saru, where the hell do you think you're going to?" said Gojyo with one of his hand pushing the hair that was messing around his face away.  
  
Goku tried moving but he couldn't move at all "Hanase yo, kono ero kappa!"  
  
" Gojyo, you should let Goku go. You know how he acts when it comes to food. Besides I want to get something to eat too" said the sweet polite Hakkai.  
  
"Hai. Hai" said Gojyo and he let Goku go after listening to Hakkai's advice. Poor little Goku fell down on his butt. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.  
  
Sanzo looked around the town that was full with people walking here and there. Then, wondered where the Oak restaurant was. As he continued to walk, he suddenly bumped into someone. It was little demon that was the same age as Goku. He had olive brown eyes, long light purple hair that was tied up, black cat ears and a black tail. He wore a sleeveless purple top with a silver badge in the middle and he had chainless shackles on his hand and legs.  
  
" Wa~ ri," apologise the little neko.  
  
Sanzo wondered why nobody was afraid of a demon running around the town.  
  
" Sore jya na," said the little neko as he wanted to run away from Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo grab the chibi neko's tied up hair and asked " Oi, why aren't the people in this town running away from you?"  
  
Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku heard Sanzo talking to the chibi neko and went towards them.  
  
" Who's your friend?" teased Gojyo as he put one of his arms on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't tease Gojyo," advised Hakkai as the kappa continued laughing.  
  
" He's not my friend!" yelled Sanzo and he let go the chibi neko's hair. As soon as Sanzo did that, the chibi neko quickly ran away into the crowded crowd where he couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
" Damn, that baka neko ran away. Gojyo, you bring bad luck wherever you go,"  
  
"What're you talking about, you corrupted monk?"  
  
Again, Sanzo and Gojyo start insulting each other but this time Goku broke them up by asking Sanzo something stupid.  
  
" Sanzo, who's that guy? Sugoi ne? He had purple hair!" Goku said happily and jumped around.  
  
Sanzo ignored Goku and whacked him on the head without saying anything. Goku held his head in pain with tears in his eyes and Gojyo continued teasing Goku. All those interruptions, gave Hakkai enough time to find the Oak Restaurant.  
  
" Ano minna-san, I found the Oak Restaurant," Hakkai told his companions and pointed at the restaurant, which wasn't really far from where they stood. Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku stop what they were doing and followed Hakkai inside the restaurant.  
  
There wasn't anybody inside when they went in. They sat on the chairs of table 9. They noticed that all the workers of the Oak Restaurant were demons. The workers didn't seem to have a demonic killing smell at all. They were more like human types of demons.  
  
" It's weird, that this place is full of demons," said Hakkai, as he looked at all the workers.  
  
Sanzo agreed with Hakkai " They don't look like ordinary demons,"  
  
" Then it means they're wearing control devices, right?" asked Goku as he held the menu, forward and backward.  
  
" Baka, they wouldn't look like demons if they were wearing control devices," said Gojyo with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
As they were discussing about the restaurant's workers, a waitress finally came to them to take their orders. "Sorry for keeping you waiting sirs. Can I take your order?" she asked them politely, like all waitresses will.  
  
Of course, Goku was the one who ordered everything. After, ordering what he wanted, the waitress smiled at him " Okay, I'll bring your order as soon as possible. Bye," and she waved goodbye to Goku but before she left, Gojyo cornered her.  
  
" So, what's your name?" he asked her in his you're-a-perfect-match-for-me voice.  
  
She smiled at him with a sweat drop and answered the ero kappa's question. " I'm Sakura, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Gojyo. Sha Gojyo," Gojyo told her.  
  
Sakura stared at him weirdly and quickly said" I'm very busy now, so please wait for your order. Bye," She quickly ran inside the kitchen, looking really scared. The workers noticed and laughed at Gojyo who went back to his seat.  
  
Hakkai looked at Gojyo and smiled" Judging from that waitress' looks. She must be very scared of you,"  
  
" What?"  
  
Sanzo sighed and said" I'm sure she hates kappas like you,"  
  
"Darn you!"  
  
"I'm still hungry but I can wait since that onee-chan is so nice," said Goku cheerfully.  
  
" Hai, hai onee-chan! Table 9, right?"  
  
That voice suddenly caught their attention because it sounded so familiar. When they looked around, they found out that it was the voice of the chibi neko who ran away from Sanzo earlier ago.  
  
The chibi neko noticed and remembered them after he saw Sanzo's blonde hair. " Omae tachi!" he shouted and pointed at all of them who were seating at the table that he was suppose to bring the food to.  
  
The chibi neko quickly jump up and down while calling Sakura over and over. Sakura came out of the kitchen with a rolled up newspaper to hit the chibi neko on the head if he did anything wrong.  
  
" Oni! Did you annoy another customer away again by playing with them?" Sakura said as soon as she came out. "Huh? Nobody left? That's good,"  
  
"Left?" all of them said confusedly.  
  
"It was Oni's fault, each time a customer left because Oni loves playing with the customers which was by annoying them. Actually, I can't blame him since he's still very young and very curious. Still, it's cruel for such a young demon to wear shackles," explained Sakura as she looked at Oni who was together with Goku, eating the food. "By the way, Oni, why were you so afraid of these man, that you had to call me?"  
  
" That blonde oji-san pulled my hair and asked me a hard question," explained the chibi neko as he pointed at Sanzo, who felt annoyed with the way Oni called him 'oji-san'.  
  
"Oni? Doesn't that mean 'Devil'?" asked Gojyo as he look at Oni too.  
  
"I know, it's such an evil name for such a naïve child," said Sakura sadly.  
  
" I have a question for you. Why aren't the people around here afraid of you demons and especially Oni who was running around the town?" asked Hakkai curiously.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say so she just kept silence.  
  
"Judging from your looks, you don't even know the reason," sighed Sanzo as he laid his chin on his right hand.  
  
Sakura blushed with what Sanzo said because what he said was true. She didn't know why either.  
  
Goku looked at Sakura and asked" Ne, nee-chan. Can we stay here for the night?" Sakura smiled at Goku and nodded her head. Seeing Sakura's smile towards Goku made Oni felt a little jealous.  
  
After all the workers left, Sanzo's party, Sakura and Oni were still inside the restaurant since it was raining heavily, Goku and Oni fell asleep on a rug on the floor. Hakkai and Sanzo were sleeping while sitting on their chair. As for Sakura, she was cleaning the place up. Gojyo tired again to see if he was able to get Sakura's attention. Again, he cornered her but this time he asked another question.  
  
" Do you have any guy in your mind?"  
  
"Nani sore?"  
  
"I mean, do you have a boyfriend?''  
  
" Well?"  
  
Just then, the door was kicked down before Gojyo could make his move. The loud sound of the door woke Sanzo and Hakkai up, but Goku and Oni were still sleeping. There were two guys wearing coats that were all soaked by the rain.  
  
"Assassins?" o _o,,  
  
"Yare yare desu ne?" ^_^`  
  
"Too much work,"-_-*  
  
Author's note ~I guess that's all for this chapter or should I say menu. I hope you like it since I'm not really good at describing characters. Anyway, please review this chapter/menu. San ki you ne = ^_^ = 


	2. Recipe 2 Easy shown feelings!

Author's note~ Hi everyone! I'm back! I think this fic is really making everyone boring so maybe I should make it even more humorous. Okay? So please, enjoy this fic.  
  
The Oak Restaurant~ Recipe 2  
  
"Yuusuke-kun! Haru- chan! What're you doing here so late?"  
  
Gojyo stared confusedly at Sakura then he stared confusedly at the two wet man by the name of Yuusuke and Haru. Hakkai smiled and acted lay back since he knew that these two men might be workers of the restaurant. As for Sanzo, he tried to wake Goku and Oni up by kicking them hardly and it worked.  
  
"Nani? Nani?" cried the chibi saru and the chibi neko in their sleepy voices.  
  
"Sorry we're late and wet," said Haru in a mellow tone though he looked as if he was a punk since he had many piercing on his ears (only 2 on each ear) and his top hair was all white while his bottom hair was all black. He wore a black choker and his outfit was a sleeveless black top and jeans. " Oni? Sakura?"  
  
"Haru nii-chan!" cheered Oni and he hugged Haru. Gojyo smiled in disgust. Seeing guys hugging was too disgusting for him. Goku followed Hakkai by smiling and waving at the just arrived guest. Sanzo stood at a corner and ignored them.  
  
"Damn, I'm all wet! It started raining after we came back from shopping!" said Yuusuke, the silver-headed demon with blood red eyes. He had a black headband tied around his forehead and a one sided ruby earring pierced on his right ear. " Ah? Who the hell are this guys?"  
  
"Yuusuke oji-san!" greeted Oni, who received a knock on the head by Yuusuke.  
  
"Don't call me oji-san, baka neko. I'm still young!"  
  
Sakura gave them a welcomed back greeting by giving them both hugs. Gojyo noticed that either one of them might be Sakura's guy. After Sakura was done greeting them, Gojyo tapped her shoulder and asked "Are one of this guys your."Before Gojyo could continued, he was slapped on the arm by Yuusuke, whom glared at him even more fiercely than Sanzo. His hand that was soaked by the rain made Gojyo wet too after the slapped on the arm. " Oi, what the hell do you want?"  
  
" Get your dirty hands away her! I'll make you pay for infecting her with your germs!" yelled the wet Yuusuke fiercely. Soon, both hot headed, red eyed and chain smoking demons were having a competition of: Who is the most idiotic demon who's going to make a fool of himself in front of the girl their trying to get? (Man, that's was long)  
  
" Sanzo, why did you wake me up?" asked Goku sadly.  
  
"Why?" lied Sanzo, pretending that he had no idea what Goku was talking about.  
  
" Now if I get back to sleep I won't have the same amazing delicious dream," wailed Goku very sadly.  
  
"Same amazing delicious dream?" said Sanzo confusedly. This time he really had no idea what Goku was talking about.  
  
"I was dreaming about a bunch of delicious nikumans that looked really tasty to eat. There were pork buns, pizza buns, green bean paste buns, red bean paste buns, chicken buns and so many more," explained Goku with his look of hunger.  
  
Dotted eyed Oni listened to Goku's explanation and asked him. " Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Sugoi, I was dreaming about sakanas! There were fried fish, smoked fish, steam fish, fresh fish, salmon and so many other fishes you can think of,"  
  
Both of them start talking about their favorite foods that they dreamed about. Sanzo slapped his face with a vein popping out of this forehead and said" Damn those two idiots! Talking about food in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Hakkai-san," Sakura called him with her gentle voice.  
  
"Hai?" answered Hakkai.  
  
" Could you please help me get a towel for Haru-chan, whom is just sitting down there, soaking wet. I need to clean up the restaurant before my boss comes to check on it"  
  
"What about Yuusuke-san?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "As you can see, Yuusuke-kun is heating up and he isn't wet anymore,"  
  
Goyjo and Yuusuke start wrestling in chibi style.  
  
"I'll beat you," said Gojyo with anger  
  
"I'll beat you too," said Yuusuke with anger too  
  
Hakkai sweat dropped and turn towards Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Hai. Where should I find it?"  
  
"Inside the third drawer of the closet," Sakura replied and pointed to the closet.  
  
Hakkai walked over to the closet and searched for the towel. At last he found the towel, it had very cute patterns on it, which were little moo moo cows jumping over the moon. Kawaii. Hakkai thought but it did seem strange for a guy to use it. Hakkai went over to Haru who was flipping cards on the table and showed the towel to him.  
  
" Here you go, Haru-san," Hakkai said and passed the towel to Haru.  
  
Haru stared at Hakkai and the cow-patterned towel, stunned and asked him in a very mellow and polite voice. " Nanda sore?"  
  
" This is a towel," said Hakkai with smiled and he placed the towel on Haru's head. Then, he started to dry Haru's soaking wet hair by using the towel.  
  
Haru looked at Hakkai even more stunned than ever, then he blushed and quickly turned his head to the other direction so he couldn't see Hakkai's friendly, sweet, kind and attractive face. "Sankyuu," thanked Haru politely. Hakkai just smiled as usual.  
  
Sakura noticed that and became gald since Haru has never acted this happy. He always had a frown on his face though his voice was polite and mellow. Sakura also did notice that Sanzo was just standing at the corner, not doing a single thing. Everyone might have thought Sanzo was a lazy person but not Sakura. She just thought that he hadn't anything to do at all. The truth is Sanzo wouldn't do anything to help at all. Not knowing Sanzo's true personality, Sakura walked over to Sanzo and smiled. " Here!"  
  
Sanzo looked at what she showed him and said moodily. " What's this for?"  
  
" Ara? A smart guy like you should know what one of this does," replied Sakura and she started moving her index finger from the left to the right.  
  
Sanzo stared palely at Sakura and her cheerfulness. " You mean you want 'me' to sweep the floor of this place?" he said, trying to make her know that he had no intention of helping her clean anything.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. " Bing Bong! We've got a winner. You are as smart as you look," she said sarcastically and handed the broom to Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo lowered his mouth and had no idea what to say to her. He sighed and took the broom from Sakura who was thanked him with a hug. He blushed with her way of thanking people and was very surprised with the way she could make him sweep the floor with just a smile. " Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I doing this anyway?" he thought and swept the floor until it was spotless.  
  
Goku appeared from behind Sanzo and said happily. " Sanzo! Sanzo! You sure make a good sweeper!"  
  
A vein started popping out of Sanzo's forehead.  
  
Oni appeared behind the other side of Sanzo and hanged both his arms around Sanzo, playfully and said. " Blonde oji-san, do you want to work here? I'm sure you could be a great sweeper!"  
  
Another vein popped out of Sanzo's forehead.  
  
" His name is Sanzo not Blonde oji-san but it still sound good,"  
  
" Really? I did not know that,"  
  
More veins started popping out of Sanzo's forehead. Soon, he couldn't stand it anymore that he just had to shout at the two cute playful creatures.  
  
He took out his paper fan slowly and shouted out loudly.  
  
"KONO ."  
  
Goku and Oni quickly hide for covers before Sanzo exploded like a burning hot volcano.  
  
Before Sanzo could finished his line or whacked Goku and Oni on their heads, he was interrupted by Sakura, who laid one of her fingers on Sanzo's lips to make sure he didn't yell at them. She smiled at him and said " I'll get fired if you shout loudly in the middle of the night, Sanzo-kun," She winked at Sanzo, who started blushing like crazy.  
  
"Chi'," he went and walked upstairs as Sakura waved goodbye to him.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Sanzo-kun," Sakura wished him goodnight. Then she looked at everyone else and smiled. " Well, I'm going to bed too. Oyasumi nasai minna- san!" and she went upstairs.  
  
Gojyo and Yuusuke were blank and pale. They had no idea what to say or do. They couldn't believe their eyes. Sakura was so damn polite and lovely to Sanzo instead of them, who were arguing for no reasons.  
  
"It's your fault that she didn't answered my question!" blamed Gojyo, putting his fist towards Yuusuke's face.  
  
" My fault? It's your fault; you don't even know her for that long. Why do you think she'll ever talk to a perverted looking guy like you?!" yelled the frustrated Yuusuke.  
  
" You wanna know why?" asked Gojyo, proudly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Yuusuke with a sulked on his face.  
  
Gojyo gave a smug and explained everything in his very own way of describing himself. "Because I'm guy whom girls' would fall for easily and you're just a jealous demon who looks like a cross dresser in blood red,"  
  
Yuusuke glared at Gojyo with embarrassment and anger. Then he started shouting and pointing at Gojyo " How dare you? You're a cross dresser yourself and who the hell would wanna be with a guy who would dumped them after bedding with them over the night?"  
  
Gojyo looked at Yuusuke, paused. "How'd you know that I'd do that?"  
  
[sound effect~ Shi~n] (sound effect for silence that is usually used in mangas)  
  
Yuusuke sweat dropped. " That's it, I totally hate you and I'm never ever going to let you be with Sakura ever!" promised Yuusuke and he ran upstairs with anger.  
  
" He has crush on her," said Gojyo with dotted eyes.  
  
" That was so obvious. If he didn't like her, why would he slapped your hand for touching her," said Hakkai with his know-it-all looks.  
  
Gojyo stared strangely at Hakkai and asked him with disgust " What's that on your back?"  
  
"Oh, that's Haru. He suddenly fell asleep and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I have no idea why? Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Oyasumi Gojyo," explained Hakkai as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai, you mean you don't mind a 'guy' wrapping his arms around you? That's just too disgusting for me. I mean if it's a woman, that's fine but a guy. That's sick!" said Gojyo, trying to change Hakkai's mind.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. As long as he's not a gay, I don't mind helping him to his bed," Hakkai said sweetly and walked up.  
  
"What if he is?" Gojyo thought to himself. "Oi saru! Oi neko! I'm going to bed too. See you next morning," He went up too.  
  
Goku looked at Oni and said " I better be going to sleep now before I wake up late and miss breakfast. Good night,"  
  
Oni held Goku's hand tightly and wished him good night too by giving him a " Kiss"?  
  
" So good night than, Goku,"  
  
Goku stared at Oni and smiled with disgust " Yeah, good night," Goku went upstairs slowly and wondered what the heck was that kiss for? How could Oni do that? He thought. Oni is a boy and boys can't kiss boys, unless he's a girl. Luckily, it was just a kiss on the cheeks and not the lips. Goku was glad but he didn't want that to happen ever again especially by someone who's becoming his best friend. At night, Goku kept wondering about Oni's good night kiss and fell asleep with an unpleasant look on his face.  
  
Author's note~ *laughs* A kiss for Goku by his new best friend, Oni. How kawaii and weird. Anyway, they're showing their feelings towards each other, which is very easy and obvious by now. I mean Gojyo and Yuusuke both likes Sakura, Sanzo's feelings are still unknown, Haru's feelings towards Hakkai is .er.*sweat drop* Gomen ne, I can't spoil the surprises here! Well, please review this fic. Sankyuu ne! =^_^= 


End file.
